harry and ginny, hermionie and Ron
by swimmaindawata
Summary: they all find love, but it has a lot of funny random stuff in it, and after you read, please send some feedback! thanks.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS SO DON"T SUE ME J.K. ROWLINg AND ALL YOU WEIRD PEOPLE THAT THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING AND THINK U CAN DO EVERYTHING!  
  
Hey guys! This would fit right in the ending after Harry flies on the animal. And let's just say he came back ( Chapter uno  
  
In the morning, Harry and Ron go over to Hermione's dorm (too bad they aren't allowed) and eat chocolate. Then, Ginny wakes up (I forgot to say it was midnight) and almost yells at them to get out, but sees Harry sitting there spilling chocolate on his pants (I forgot to tell you it was hot chocolate). She laughs really weirdly and, they all look at her funnily when she's laughing. She falls on the floor with a beautiful thunk and stops laughing. She gets up and starts to run into her closet to find a new shirt because she was too embarrassed (and high) to know that Harry spilled hot chocolate on his shirt, and not her. Then Harry goes to look to see what she was doing.  
  
They find themselves alone in the closet with the door shut alone. Then Harry tries to find the door. But he finds it and locks himself in there, when he was trying to get out. Ginny finds a glow in the dark shirt and puts it on. Then she finds a matching hat and takes out the dead rat in it. I was dirty, so she takes out a wet tissue from her new pair of shoes and cleans her hat. Harry and Ginny are locked in. still. And stay there because he pulls out his wand and they play with it. If you know what I mean haha. Then the door opens on them and everyone stares. Professor McGonagall comes in and sees them together. She sends them down to professor Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Dumbledore tells them to sit down. "Do you two know that you guys have not said anything since the beginning?" Ginny and Harry laughed (I forgot to tell you they were having a contest to see who could not talk first) then said: "well ..."  
  
Then all of the sudden, a dementor walks in and starts dementing Harry. Harry starts yelling something in German and the dementor leaves with a beautiful poof!  
  
Then, Harry sits back down and simply says: "I had too much time on my hands yesterday so I looked up expectro petronum up in the online translator. And it gave me that. I wanted to put a little twist to those words because in the latest movie, those same words were getting really annoying. So back to the lecture. Dumbledore paused... and started talking about how long all the sentences are. Then everyone looks bored so Dumbledore says: "100 points for Gryffindor! Then, Harry started saying "If you have a teachers pet, then it must be me and my friends because all of the past books, you have given our house points for practically committing suicide and getting in trouble! "but..." "WE WERE TRYING TO GET EXPELLED SO WE DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!" Ginny starts to leave. Dumbledore tries to get them to come back by using his 'words of wisdom' Harry runs after her and they start walking in the halls, but Dumbledore comes after them. Harry sees him and they both start running. They finally get to his dorm and he lays down on his bed wile Ginny slams the door with a beautiful slam! And locks it with a beautiful click! Then, they both hear Dumbledore bang on the door with is hands. About 10 minutes later, they hear him walk away. Then, Ginny and Harry start talking. "Harry, you were very brave" "Ginny, you were brave too" Then they both say: "WE SOUND LIKE FRIGGIN DUMBLEDOR!"  
  
Ron opens the door and walks in." Harry, you were bloody wonderful!" Then Harry says with sarcasm" Ron you are bloody weird!" Then Ginny starts saying "Ron, I thought I locked the door!" Then Ron said "Well, didn't you know that they took out all the locks this year?" Then, Harry said: "wow, Dumbledore really is that stupid" They all laugh. Then, Hermione leaves with Ron and they start walking down the halls.  
  
Then, all of the sudden, Ron thrusts Hermione into the wall and kisses her. Then, they do that for a while.  
  
Meanwhile, in Harry's room, "Harry, I don't know if you know this but..." "yes...?" "I like you... a lot" "I love you too goddamnit!" kiss Hermione and Ron walk in on them and start yelling at Harry. "Harry! What the bloody are you doing?" (Ron) "Harry, you are supposed to be playing quidditch!" (Hermione) "Oh screw that!"( Harry) "What the bloody... you are our best bloody player!" (Ron) Ginny says "well in this movie we don't play quidditch" "What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" (everyone except Ginny) "But in the books, this is the only one that we win!"(Harry) "Maybe the director bloody hates us!"(Obviously Ron) "Well I could understand him hating Ron... but us too?" (Everyone but Ron thinks) "Well let's go to the bloody holiday celebrating" (do I have to say who this is?) "Well, we don't have that in this movie either" (Ginny) "This movie sucks goddammnit!" (Harry) "Well maybe there is a spell to change this movie... Oh I happen to know it!" (Hermione) "Surprise, surprise" (everyone but Hermione thinks)  
  
Hermione raises her wand (not the kind she doesn't have) to the sky (why does she do that all the time anyway?) and says something in French.  
  
Nothing happens  
  
"Harry! you told me that translator works!" (Hermione) "Maybe you pronounced it wrong" (Harry) "Oh well, I guess this movie will have to still suck" (Ginny) "No! It is too bad to be left alone!" "Ok whatever you say" "Those dammn French people!" (Hermione) "Oh well lets go somewhere" (Harry)  
  
Everyone leaves except Hermione who is still working on the spell.  
  
On his way out, Ron says "JUST SAY IT IN ENGLISH!" Hermione says "oh ok" She says the spell but it does not work. Her owl comes up and gives her a note. It says:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Since this is a wizard speaking, this is going to have extremely long sentences in it that means nothing and you will somehow translate it so people can know what it means.  
  
Sincerely,  
Someone that no one is in a distant world that spends his time stalking people.  
  
"Oh no!" Everyone walks back in the room "It says that it can't undo the movie because I don't know why but there must be a good reason" "Here, let me read it" said Harry He reads it slowly "Oh it's because moguls made it and we think we can do anything even though we can't."  
  
Nothing changes and people still hate the movie and the movie still sucks  
  
Hey! Now this is the author. Those Hermione and Draco love stories are getting annoying. So my friends and I think that these couples in this story are better. Sorry if you wrote one of them(. But they are getting boring. And please comment on this story! I like that. Be for now! And if you send good feedback, I will try to write more stories about Harry Potter! 


End file.
